The present invention relates generally to calorimetry instruments and related methods of operation and, more particularly, to a measured system for use with a calorimeter.
Calorimetry provides a direct method of measuring changes in thermodynamic properties of materials. Calorimeters generally include twin cell instruments in which properties of a test substance in a sample cell is compared to an equal quantity of reference substance in a reference cell. Measured differences between the properties of the sample cell and the reference cell, such as temperature or heat capacity, can be contributed to the presence of the test substance in the sample cell.
As noted above, most calorimeters include a reference cell and a sample cell. Calorimeters typically position the reference cell and the sample cell in a laterally spaced, parallel relationship. Typically, thermal sensors are positioned between the reference cell and the sample cell and are used to measure the difference in temperature between the reference cell and the sample cell.
According to an illustrative embodiment, the present disclosure provides a measured system for use with a calorimeter. The measured system includes a cell defining a cell cavity having a longitudinal axis, and a heat sensing module configured to be located within the cell cavity. The heat sensing module includes a support and a heat sensor operably coupled to the support. The measured system further includes a sample holder configured to be located within the cell cavity. The sample holder defines a sample cavity configured to hold a sample. The measured system also includes a reference holder configured to be located within the cell cavity. The reference holder defines a reference cavity configured to hold a reference. The measured system further includes a separator configured to be located longitudinally between the sample holder and the reference holder. The separator defines a separator opening configured to permit passage of the reference therethrough. The measured system includes an insert configured to be removably supported within the separator opening.
According to another illustrative embodiment, the present disclosure includes a measured system for use with a calorimeter. The measured system includes a cell having a longitudinal axis, and a sample holder configured to be positioned along the longitudinal axis. The sample holder defines a sample cavity configured to hold a sample configured to be measured by the calorimeter. The measured system further includes a reference holder configured to be positioned along the longitudinal axis. The reference holder defines a reference cavity configured to hold a reference. The measured system also includes a separator configured to be located longitudinally between the sample holder and the reference holder, and configured to provide thermal insulation between the sample holder and the reference holder. The measured system further includes at least one heat sensing module configured to be supported within the cell holder. The heat sensing module includes a heat sensor laterally spaced from the longitudinal axis.
According to a further illustrative embodiment, the present disclosure includes a method of using a measured system with a calorimeter. The method includes the step of providing a cell holder having a longitudinal axis, the cell holder defining an open end. The method further comprises the step of providing a thermally insulating separator within the cell. The method also comprises the steps of loading a reference through the open end of the cell by moving the reference along the longitudinal axis, and loading a sample through the open end of the cell by moving the sample along the longitudinal axis. The method further comprises the step of measuring thermal characteristics of the sample by the calorimeter.
Corresponding reference characters indicated corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. Although the exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure, in several forms, the embodiments disclosed below are not intended to be exhaustive or to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure to the precise forms disclosed.